Inside Murtagh's head
by xjedi.arix
Summary: Inside Murtagh's head..there is a battle ragging. It might be poorly written from your point of view, or you might find it hilarious. ELDEST SPOLIER. Okay I know everyone's read it but some might not have...CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM!


Okay I was bored out of mind and when i'm bored i write...and then I drained a mountain dew so now im in the middle of sugar high so please pardon the unexplainable randomness. 

Disclaimer: This will not make any sense so If you want consturcted humor please stop reading.  
Thank you. Oh yeah and I don't own any of this...but If i did...And you might think is SUCKS! but as long as you don't tear me to bits... CONSTUCTIVE CRITISISM PLEASE! NO FLAMES OR I';LL CRY.

Inside Murtagh's mind there is battle raging...

Do you think that Eragon is mad at me? I mean it was his sword...well it was mine..his..mine, his, mine, his, mine, his, mine,  
_It was his you should give it back_. **NO! IT IS YOURS... MWHAHAH KEEP IT AT USE IT TO KILL HIS MOTHER!!** _She's already dead and she's your mother too._ **So! its evil! and we need to do more evil things in order to keep Galbatorix happy!** _Why do we need to keep that bald Scrooge happy?_ **Is Scrooge the best thing you can come up with? Come on be a man and cuss!** _No, I won't sink to your level._ **Dude, we're the same person, we're on the same level.** _No, Im up higher_. **Fine then Should I go pet a bunny?**_ Petting a bunny won't get you up here. mwhahahhah! Dang the evil laugh brought me down a level._ **Mwhahahha! Dang. Okay we need to stop the cheesy evil laugh thing.** _Yeah, 'cause all my good hair-care products are on level 3_. **Why didn't you bring them with? Dude, do you have the straightener?** _N-no_.  
**WHAT????? Okay that is it all you do is make me do nice stuff like fight with the stinkin' Varden and be nice to Eragon and you loose my straightener? Okay I will personally get rid of you!** _How? I'm part of you pyschy! Mwa- never mind._ **Gollum did it! I can to!** _But Gollum was in a movie and he had a piece of enchanted jewelry._ **That has nothing to do with anything.** _Neither did stealing Zar'oc but you did that! _**Zar'oc was MY!!!!!! inheritance thank-you-very-much!** _But I'm you too so it's mine._ **No it's most definately mine.** _I'm sorry you are mistaken_. **NO I am correct!** _Wait a minute, maybe we're both wrong. Because we are the same person. _**Don't go all weirdo pyscology on me, please that makes my brain hurt more than it does regularly.** _Fine then. I'll just sit here and hum. ladeadeadeadeadeadeade!!!!!_ **Sto**-_ladea_-**p**! **Stop stop stop!** _Not untill you give Eragon Zar'oc back!_ **NO!!!!** **You are crazy! There is noooooooooooooooooooo way I'm doing that. I've gone all Anakin Skywalker and It's not Episode 6 yet** **What you weren't paying attention when I watched Star Wars?**_ No. My part of the brain was doing something else._ **Geez, you need to watch it sometime**._ Is it good?_ **Is it good? hahahahhaha! It's amazing it's classic! It's flippin' Star Wars! The old ones were far superior though.** _I'll watch it...after you give Zar'oc back!_ **WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM????? It is MY sword! He just happened to find it first** _Finders keepers!_ **Loosers go evil, have a dragon hatch for them and go get what is rightfully theirs!** _Actuallty I think it was " Loosers weepers."_ **Problem: I don't cry**. _You cried during Titanic._ **Okay that was a differnt story!** **That was a truly sad story and when Jack fell into the icy cold water...sniffle are you saying you didn't blows nose cry...just a little?**_ sigh I guess just a little. But God I thought you were the big, macho, evil dude, and you're talking about crying during Titanic._ **EVERYONE cries during Titanic**. _Bettcha and elf wouldn't_. **How much you bet?** _Oh i Don't know just that you...give Zar'oc back._ **NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

A/N : IT might be crap after I come off the sugar high it might not. IT WILL HAVE GRAMMAR MISTAKES! Even after I go through it I'm not finished with school so... please R&R and don't flame me...I haven't written that much yet.


End file.
